Fun Ghoul's Story
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: This is the beginning-ish of Fun Ghoul and how he came to be with Party Poison and friends. Sucky summary, I know. Suck it up!
1. I Never Told You What I Did For A Living

Fun Ghoul's story

The heat I swear is melting my skin! _Goddamn this desert! _I knew it wasn't going to prove anything to curse at the waste land I walk, but man I hate it out here! I've been alone wandering the desert for a week! And let's not forget about the shot I took to the leg, from a Drac! I see someone walking my way, in brightly colored rags. _A killjoy! Thank god! _I walk up to the neon stranger, but in the process being cautious. Killjoys no longer have reason to trust, sometimes not even their own. I learned that the hard way. As I neared closer I could make out his face properly. I stopped dead in my tracks, my blood ran cold. _Shit!_ I was never gonna get a break! I started walking backwards, and then turning around altogether, quickly walking away. _I never saw you! I never saw you! I never saw you!_ I repeated these words in my head, but it was far too late. The guilt had already started eating away at me, and also my fear. You see when Transparent Death gets angry, he gets ANGRY! And there's no way to keep him from hurting you if you piss him off. _He's going to beat the shit outta me!_ I thought.

"Ghoul?" At first the voice was questioning, then it was dripping venom and threat. "Ghoul!" I didn't know he was so close behind me, until I felt him forcefully grab my arm. _This is going to be a fun reunion!_ He had a certain kind of grin that set me off edge (I was never sure if he was fully sane), but being the tough guy I pretended to be, I returned it. He (still holding on to me with a grip I couldn't break free of) pulled something out of his little carry-on bag, he always had. I didn't recognize it at first. I was confused. But my eyes went wide as the realization hit. He laughed, as he pulled off the cap and stuck it into my neck. The last thing I remember after that was thinking _That little bastard used my own weapon on me!_ And then everything faded into a shadowy world of forced sleep. I woke up in his hideout; I recognized it because we used to share it.

"Morning Ghoul. Sleep well?"

"What do you want, Death?" He smirked.

"You don't understand what you did to me, do you?" I looked at him with a question on my face. He laughs. "Ghoul, you left me dying on the desert floor!" _I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm fucked!_ Despite my thoughts, I kept a calm outside appearance.

"I left you, but you sure as hell weren't dying!" I shouted. I went to use my hand gestures that I always used, but I realized I couldn't move my hands. It took me awhile to realize they were tied behind my back. _Shit! This is going to be worse than I thought!_

"Anyway! Now that you're finally awake, I'll be right back!" I watched him walk to the front of the warehouse-like building. I then took in my options. I looked to my feet. _Maybe I can do a flip to get on my feet, and then go find something to untie myself. _I thought hopefully. Then I realized that my feet were sprawled out uselessly in front of me, with tight bonds that I can feel through my jeans. He knows me to well, this won't end well for me. After about five-ten minutes of me weighing my options, before they were shot down with me noticing every flaw, Death walked back in carrying my ray gun. He laughed at my facial expression, which was probably a mix between fear and annoyance. The most embarrassing thing that can happen to a killjoy is getting your gun turned on you. He raised the gun and I could feel myself go wide-eyed.

"No, no, no! Wait!" I shouted. Too late. He cocked the ray gun, and fired at my foot. I noticed him smiling triumphantly as I writhed in pain. I tried so very hard to get out of my bounds, just so I could put pressure on my bleeding, smoking foot. "Please, Death!" I managed to choke out. He laughed sourly. _What is up with him laughing so much? Does he really enjoy my pain that much?_ The thought sickened me. He was the only one I ever trusted, and look where that got me.

"I'm just returning the favor you gladly made for me." I could feel my foot shaking at this point.

"I didn't shoot you in the motherfucking foot!" I spat back.

"Oh, you're right!" He said face-palming himself, before lifting the gun again. He shot in the middle of my right leg. I screamed as static and pain shot up my leg, where my earlier gun wound was still healing. It's agony, not being able to fight back. I feel weak, I feel helpless, and it's not a welcome feeling.

"Please, Death! We've been with each other for years!" I shouted. I felt my eyes drift to his leg, that now matched mine. "I'm sorry!"

"How could you be sorry!" He shouted, spitting venom in my face. "What you did as unforgivable!" _I know. I already felt like shit! Now I feel like physical shit! _This situation is going to get serious. I could feel it, the memory was making him angry.

"I know." I started slowly. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I really didn't mean for it to go that far." I just need to defuse the situation. His eyes seemed to soften, only for a second, before they turned colder than they were before.

"No. You're trying to mess with my head." He sighs. "You forget, I know you too well Frankie." I cringe, I hated that nickname, and now that I'm a killjoy I hate 'Frank' to.

"My name's Fun Ghoul!" I said through gritted teeth. "So don't call me that." I growled, as he laughed.

"Okay then, moving on. Let's get started with the therapy." _What the fuck? He really is a nut-case!_ This isn't going to be fun.

"Therapy?" He smiled cheekily at me.

"Yep!" He replied excitedly. He walked out for a second, before stepping back in with a wheeling cart that had a blanket draped over it. I groaned, pretending to be annoyed, when I was really praying for my life. He ripped the blanket away, revealing various sharp objects. Objects I've only seen one place. Better Living Industries.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
